Falling Stray
by Gemtail
Summary: Toshiro is stuck looking after Karin and Yuzu. Karin is going through signs of becoming a soul reaper: dreams of a fire bird pleading to her to say its name and her reiatsu will occasionally spike. Something has got to give, right? Well Karin is a completely different case than Ichigo, particularly when a black wolf named Kurohi becomes involved. M cuz I'm paranoid.


**Trying to make this one page long, since I've been having trouble with my other stories. Kurohi - Black Fire**

* * *

><p>Karin had been having dreams of a bird made entirely of fire. This time, she could hear it call out to her but all she heard was the roaring fire around them. Then a wolf would suddenly appear but it was silhouetted against the flames. It's tongue extended out of its mouth about three feet and she saw some kind of glowing red marks light up on it's front.<p>

_'Karin... It's almost time... You're destiny awaits, pup. I've been waiting for you.'_ It said in a low guttural voice.

"What destiny?! Who are you?!" She shouted in the dream.

_'I am an old relative... Really old. I've been awaiting for one of my children to finally acquire my power.'_ He said, his eyes glowing red as the marks.

Karin looked to the flaming bird behind him. It leaned its head forward and Karin finally heard apart of what it was saying.

_'Karin... Do you know my name?' _It asked.

"What? How am I suppose to kno-" She began.

The bird immediately recoiled, as if Karin herself had burned it. It gave a cry of despair before the flames around her suddenly started engulfing her. She attempted to find a way to escape but there was no way to go. She then saw the wolf looking at her.

_'Not yet... You're not ready just yet. But, in due time, when the harvest moon arises, we'll meet again... In the flesh... Well, sort of.' _He chuckled before the flames completely enclosed around her.

Karin woke up in her bed, breathing heavily. Karin looked around the room. No one was there except for her sister but then she felt a presence at her window. She looked to see in her shock and amazement, Toshiro, on the windowsill. He was looking at her in mild shock.

"What are you doing here?!" Karin hissed.

"I felt a spike in your reiatsu... a big one. Are you alright? Your reiatsu has been unstable lately. Are you sure you won't need any training?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm fine. I'll deal with it." Karin said, walking up to him.

"If you get anymore spikes in power, we're going to have to do something about that." Toshiro said.

"I'll be fine. So how's everything going, zombie boy?" She asked.

She knew he was turned into a zombie and she did kind of like the clothes he was in but he also kind of creeped her out. He looked different now, like he was alive again.

"I'm not a zombie anymore. It was reversed." He said.

"Okay, good. I thought you were going to start eating my brains." Karin laughed.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. He was happy to have her presence around. It was a nice break from all the fighting. He was here to keep an eye on her and Yuzu in case something happened.

"Karin, I'm going to have to keep an eye on you and Yuzu for a week. Your dad and Ichigo are doing something important." He said.

"Isn't the end of the week the harvest moon?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Toshiro asked.

"Nothing. I just had this weird dream about a giant flaming bird and then some kind of black wolf with these glowing red marks and a long tongue. He told me that we'd meet again at the harvest moon." Karin said.

"Did he give you a name?" Toshiro asked.

"He didn't tell me a name but I think his name was... Kurohi..." Karin said.

"Kurohi? Where did you come up with that?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't know. It's almost like I've always known it. And then the bird. It asked me if I knew it's name. It was oddly familiar, like an old friend whose name I just can't seem to remember." Karin said.

Toshiro frowned.

"...Karin, I have a feeling you'll have to have training soon." He said.

"Why?" Karin asked.

"I have a feeling one of them could be your zankpakuto. It's possible that both of them could be. Like it or not, you'll have to be trained as a soul reaper." Toshiro told her.

Karin frowned and let out a sigh.

"I was afraid of this." She said.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Karin. You'll be fine." He said.

"It's just that I... I was hoping to live a somewhat normal life... So that Yuzu wouldn't have to be alone." Karin said.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked.

"Look at her, Toshiro, and tell me if you sense anything out of the ordinary with her." Karin said.

Toshiro did so, his brow furrowed in thought.

"I don't sense anything out of the normal for a human her age." He said.

"Exactly. Toshiro, if I go soul reaper like dad and Ichigo, she'll have no one. I have to stay normal as long as I can. At least until we graduate high school together." Karin said.

"That will be easier said than done." Toshiro said.

Both of them stood there silently for a second. Another thing was on Karin's mind.

"Something the wolf said to me kind of scared me." Karin said.

"What?" Toshiro asked.

"He said that he and I will sort of meet in the flesh. I think he was implying that I may not be apart of the living." Karin said with a shiver.

Toshiro grew a little worried but gave Karin a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Karin. I'm here to prevent that. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I promise. Besides, I didn't become a captain by just sitting around and doing nothing." Toshiro said with a smile.

She smiled back and hugged him with one arm, taking him off guard but the hug wasn't unwelcome. He hugged back from a brief second but he knew he had to survey the area. He gently pushed her off and had her sit on her bed.

"Go to sleep. I have to make sure nothing is around." He said.

"Thanks, Toshiro, for everything." Karin said sincerely.

Toshiro smiled and nodded before leaving. But in the distance, the black wolf, Kurohi, watched with a menacing smile.

"You'd be a suitable mate for my pup. If only it were possible for a human and a soul reaper to be together. Don't worry though, young captain. She'll be with you soon enough." He said before howling.

Toshiro looked for the owner of the howl and he saw Kurohi for a moment. The black wolf seemed to yawn, his red marks lighting up a bright red like a neon light and his tongue extending almost three feet. Then he grinned up at Toshiro before disappearing in a cloud of black flames. Toshiro wasn't able to find him after that.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yuzu was up making breakfast. Karin could smell her cooking all the way from their room. It's what woke her up and then Yuzu called from the kitchen.<p>

"Karin, your boyfriend's here!" She shouted.

Irritated, Karin walked downstairs to see who had the nerve to proclaim themselves her boyfriend. She ran downstairs only to see Toshiro, who was giving Yuzu an annoyed look. It was obvious that Yuzu only assumed that he was her boyfriend.

"I didn't say I was her boyfriend." Toshiro said.

"Yuzu, Toshiro is only a friend. You know that because he's been here before." Karin said.

"He visits too often for him not to be your boyfriend. Now sit down unless you want to starve." Yuzu giggled.

Karin rolled her eyes before taking a seat next to Toshiro. He was staring off somewhere. He seemed distracted for some reason.

"Are you okay, Toshiro?" Karin asked.

"I'm just worried is all." Toshiro said.

"I'm sure it was just a dream." Karin said.

"I sure hope so." Toshiro said.

Karin grabbed his hand. Toshiro looked at her, closed his eyes, gave her hand a gentle squeeze and let out a breath. He really didn't want anything to happen to her. He was also tired from staying up all night to look for that wolf.

"You were saying?" Yuzu asked with a grin.

Their breakfast had been set out on the table.

"We're close, I'll admit that." Toshiro said, before letting go of Karin's hand.

They ate breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs with onions, peppers, and mushrooms mixed in them and topped with cheese. They also had some bacon and rice, too. Finally, all three teenagers helped each other clean dishes. Karin grinned and splashed some soapy water at Toshiro. He shot her a glare but she looked away as if nothing happened. He grinned and put a cup under the water before hitting Karin squarely on the shirt. However, her shirt was white and her pretty red bra underneath really stood out when it got wet. She glared at Toshiro before turning the water on and grabbing the sink hose. She sprayed him in the face with it but then he grabbed it from her and sprayed her. Both of them were laughing and there was water everywhere. Yuzu, frustrated about the mess, pushed them out of the kitchen before finishing the dishes and cleaning up.

Karin went upstairs to shower while Toshiro stared after her with a smirk. Even her shorts were see-thru when wet. He didn't bother telling her but then Toshiro berated himself. It's only been recently in the past few months that he had been getting teenage hormones. He almost wished he was a kid again that didn't have as much hormonal activity as this. He knew that being around Karin wasn't going to be easy. She came back downstairs in sweatpants and a beater. Karin decided to spend the rest of the day playing a co-op video game with him.

* * *

><p>"Dammit! How are you doing that?!" Karin asked, frustrated.<p>

"It's not that hard." Toshiro said.

He had beaten her at her game of Twisted Metal for the umpteenth time. She glared and threw her controller. Toshiro chuckled and put the controller down. Then there was a knock at the door. It was her soccer team.

"Karin! You promised to practice today!" One of them shouted.

"Hey, it's Toshiro! Hey, wanna practice with us?!" Another one of them eagerly asked.

Toshiro is a legend on the team and a valued player. He always has a space reserved on the roster.

"Do I have a choice?" He chuckled.

"No!" The team all said with grins.

For Toshiro, it was always nice to have some respect even if from kids his age. It was the kind of respect he always craves.

"Yuzu, you'll have to come along. We can't leave you here alone." Toshiro told her.

"It's a nice day. I'll make some food for everyone and then we can have a picnic." Yuzu said with a smile.

"YEAH! FREE FOOD!" The boys cheered.

Yuzu had to be the youngest soccer mom ever and she loves every minute of it. She's always making treats for the entire team and often seen as a younger sister by the others. Karin helped Yuzu make some bento while the boys talked to Toshiro adamantly. They had a big game next week and Toshiro had agreed to help. Karin sighed, knowing that the wolf from her dreams had horrible timing but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Suddenly, Karin felt a throbbing ache in her head. Suddenly, she felt her soul being forced from her body. She focused and managed to keep it in. She felt like she was holding onto a huge weight. What was going on?

"Karin, are you okay?" Yuzu asked.

Toshiro bolted in and stared at Karin.

"I'm fine." Karin said.

"I felt a spike, bigger than the last, Karin." He said.

"It's fine, I'm okay." Karin said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Yuzu stared at them both and then squealed.

"You two are so cute!" She said with a grin.

"It's not like that!" They both said.

"It's not?!" The team chorused?

"NO!" the pair shouted, flustered.

Outside the window, a figure smiled. Karin noticed her.

"Toshiro, whose that?" Karin asked.

"Momo?!" He said, surprised.

"Hey, Shiro!" She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The girls were walking together while the team harassed Toshiro about that moment with Karin. Karin had questions for this girl that showed up at the door.<p>

"So how do you know Toshiro?" Karin asked.

"We grew up together. He's like my little brother." Momo said.

"Oh. He never mentioned you." Karin said.

"I probably never came up. You can't expect him to tell you everything." Momo said.

"I guess not." Karin said.

Momo was also here to keep an eye on the girls, too. Two soul reapers will be kept with them daily but Toshiro gets the night shift. Meanwhile, the boys were all over Toshiro with grins.

"So, you have a thing for our captain, do you?" One of them asked with a smirk.

"We're just friends." Toshiro defended.

"Yeah right. What about that time in the kitchen? You seemed a little too concerned to be 'just friends'." Another boy laughed.

"We're close but we're not that close." Toshiro said.

"Oh come on, Toshiro, even you have to admit she's gotten sexy since she entered middle school." another boy said with a grin.

"I don't see her like that at all." Toshiro said, irked.

The boys then whispered to each other. Toshiro had a bad feeling about this and then they broke apart.

"Okay, you know, it's kind of a relief that you don't see her in that light. One of us just might be able to make a pass at her after all." One of them said.

Toshiro was getting more and more annoyed. The girls were too busy chatting up a storm to notice the mischief the boys were up to.

"Yeah, remember that first time in the showers? She just stripped right in front of us without a care." Another boy said.

"Yeah and damn, she's really developed since last year! She used to be as flat chested as the rest of us! Now she's just like whoa! She's well endowed for a girl her age!" another said.

"I can't believe she doesn't even try to cover up." Another said.

"Hey, who are we to complain?" Another one of them said and the others agreed.

"She's just the perfect size, too! They're not too big but they're not too small, either." Another said.

"Pfft! Boobs are boobs! They're usually never too big or too small... Unless they're man tits, then that's just gross." One of them said.

Toshiro was getting more and more irritated at the team. He was trying hard not to go into protective mode. But then they said something that caused Toshiro to snap. They didn't want to make him angry but they had to try everything.

"I would fuck her in a heartbeat." One of them said and the others agreed.

"Stop that!" Toshiro snarled.

The team stared at Toshiro in fear and mild amusement. The air suddenly got cold and frost suddenly formed in the air.

"How dare you disrespect your own captain like that! Have you know shame?!" Toshiro asked, coldly.

"Nope." They chorused with a grin.

Karin and Momo knew that the boys were playing with fire at the moment even though they don't know it... Actually, it was more like they were playing with a bucket of liquid nitrogen. However, they didn't know this. So Karin knew she had to lighten the mood a bit before Toshiro froze her entire team, as flattering as his behavior was. Karin cut in and glared at the boys but she was unable to hide her smile.

"Boys, we've been through this. You know none of you sons of bitches have a chance with me." She said with a smirk.

"We know." They chorused.

"Oh Toshiro!" Momo said in a sing song voice.

Toshiro's blood went cold and the chill in the air went away.

"You're so protective of this girl! It's just so cute! My lil' Shiro is growing up!" She giggled.

"H-hey! It's not like that!" He protested.

"But none of us can deny that you've gotten sexy." One of them said and the others nodded.

"You guys flatter me but you know I don't like any of you like that." Karin said.

"No harm in admiring from a distance, chief." One of them said and the others laughed.

Karin rolled her eyes.

"Even Toshiro can't deny that you've really gotten hot." One of the boys sniggered.

The others looked at the young captain in question who was blushing.

"Of course not! Now leave me al-... Shit!" He said, realizing what he agreed to.

Everyone laughed hysterically while Toshiro glared at them, flustered.

"Don't feel bad, Toshiro, I get it a lot." Karin laughed.

"My lil' Shiro really is growing up!" Momo giggled, patting him on the head.

"Shut up! Damn you all!" He snarled before walking ahead.

"We got him to admit it! Score one for the team!" One of the boys cheered and the others with him.

* * *

><p>Toshiro wasted no time in bruising the team up while practicing. They knew he was going to let them have it but they took each bruise with a smile. They had gotten him to admit his attraction and they were happy. No secrets are allowed on the team except for anything dealing with soul reapers and such. Those were the only secrets allowed. Finally, it was time to eat and the boys limped to the blanket Yuzu had set out and all of them plopped down, exhausted.<p>

"I think you pushed them a little hard, Toshiro." Yuzu said.

"Those bastards deserved it." He said with a glare.

Karin rolled her eyes and took a bento box. The boys also took theirs and sat down to eat. Karin sat next to him but Toshiro blushed and backed away.

"It's only weird if you make it weird and you're making it weird." Karin told him.

Toshiro stayed and of course the team, Momo, and Yuzu gave them crap. But, they were happy. It was nice for Toshiro to be able to unwind and actually laugh with everyone. Karin also was looking forward to a week with her friend. Already, it felt like he belonged there with everyone. Karin felt like he belonged with them and she dreaded the day he had to leave. Could he ever stay here like her dad did? Was it possible? Then she berated herself for such thoughts. What was wrong with her today? She blew it off as just her wanting to keep a good friend close.

"I approve of her, Shiro, you can date her." Momo giggled.

"Hey, I don't need permission from you! And stop assuming ridiculous things!" Toshiro snapped.

"Okay, guys, back to practice." Karin said, putting down her now empty bento box.

"Right!" They said before getting up.

Toshiro knew he was going to miss this. He hated to admit it but sometimes, it was nice to be a kid again. It was nice to have friends to joke around with and play soccer with. Momo was happy to finally see him let loose and actually have fun for once. And it was all because of Karin. She brought out the best in him, which was something Momo could rarely do. She smiled at them fondly. By the end of the day, Toshiro had forgiven the team, allowing them to throw an arm over his shoulders. Karin was on one side of him, also with her arm over his shoulders. Everyone of them walked like this with huge smiles on their faces, even Toshiro couldn't stop a slight smile. They were also kind of doing this because all of them had some kind of trouble walking whether from just working out a lot or from Toshiro hitting them somewhere.

Momo soon had to leave while Karin and Yuzu bathed upstairs.

"Toshiro." Momo said.

"Hmm?" Toshiro asked, tired but content.

"Today was a nice day. Thanks." She said.

"For what?" Toshiro asked.

"For such a nice day. I don't think I've ever seen you loosen up like that in my life. It was nice to see you actually act your age." Momo said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You actually acted like a kid for once." She said with a soft smile.

"Hey!" Toshiro snapped.

"Don't take offense, Toshiro. It was nice to see you like that. It was nice to see you have fun for once. Please, try to enjoy this week while it lasts. When you get back, it's all work again." She said.

He grew silent, unable to argue with her. Momo was much like a big sister, hell, almost like a mom. He chuckled.

"Get out of here, bed wetter." Toshiro said with a smile.

"Yeah, see ya, lil' Shiro. Have fun!" She said before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was looking for the wolf that night. He suddenly saw its markings and he used shunpo to catch up to it. It was laying casually on the rooftop of the middle school, no different than a dog by the fire would lay. This intimidated Toshiro a great deal, knowing that this wolf seemed to mean business.<p>

"Pup." It greeted with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked.

"Waiting." He answered.

"For what?" Toshiro asked.

"My pup to finally turn. Karin will soon be ready." He answered.

"What do you want with her?!" Toshiro growled, the air around them going cold.

"You're protective of her... That's good. I need you to be." He said, sitting up.

"You didn't answer me." Toshiro said, drawing his sword.

"I only want to help her." He said.

"We don't need your help." Toshiro said.

"You can feel it too, can't you? Her soul is getting strong, almost too strong for her body to contain." He said.

Suddenly, Toshiro felt a huge spike in Karin's spiritual pressure. He turned to leave immediately but not before the wolf shouted after him.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable, pup!" He shouted before vanishing in black flames.

Karin was writhing in her sleep. She was having a dream of the fire bird but this time, there was lightning over her head and flames all around her. The bird was pleading with her to say its name. Karin was too scared to say anything. Toshiro tried stilling her but her body felt hot to the touch, almost as if he touched a hot piece of metal. She suddenly woke up and ran. She ran down the stairs and out the door, unable to stop herself until she suddenly stopped at a familiar spot. This was the place where Toshiro would come to every evening to watch the sunset. Karin was breathing heavily but more out of panic than being winded.

"What's happening to me, Toshiro?" She asked, fearfully.

For once, Toshiro didn't know how to answer her. He put an arm around her and lead her back home. He didn't leave her at all that night.

* * *

><p>Toshiro and Karin had once again been practicing with the boys. Today, Rangiku was helping him watch over the girls. She's been helping Yuzu make the snacks, which luckily weren't horribly plundered. Rangiku did pick up quite a few of Orihime's odd cooking habits. Toshiro made it clear to her not to mess anything up in the snacks. She complied and conversed with Yuzu while the others practiced.<p>

"Momo was right, I've never seen him have this much fun in my life." Rangiku said.

They have all just figured out a killer play that was sure to take down the other team. They soon sat down for lunch and the boys were joking around about Toshiro's attraction to their captain, which Rangiku also got a kick out of. The air went cold a couple times that day mostly because Rangiku always gets under her captain's skin in some way. It was a good thing everyone brought their sweatshirts to wear. Soon, it was time to go home again, the whole team sore, tired, but happy about today's practice. The team was like one giant family. Rangiku slung her arm around Toshiro and Karin. She was laughing with Karin while Toshiro just smiled.

Rangiku left, giving her captain a peck on the cheek, much to his chagrin. He hated it when she treated him like a child. However, she knew she could get away with just that one peck for now. He was in too good of a mood to chase after her. That day seemed no different than any other. For the rest of the week, they would be casual friends but both of them started growing feelings for the other... and so was Karin's inner power that was soon going to give out. Her soul, for the majority of the week, will be forcing itself out of her body, which she hides from Toshiro, not wanting to worry him.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was in the locker room changing into a soccer uniform. The guys weren't kidding about Karin's lack of shame when taking her clothes off in front of them. She wasn't afraid to just whip her clothes off in front of them. Of course, she's usually in a sports bra and under wear but that didn't stop the team from appreciating the view. She rolled her eyes at them.<p>

"They're just boobs, guys, everyone sees them at some point in their lives." She said, putting her shorts on.

She looks at Toshiro who was more mature about seeing her in her bra but, he was still staring. She blushed and put a shirt on before his eyes bored holes into her. She snapped him out of it and then they discussed plans. Soon, they were out in the field. It was a hard game, probably the hardest one they've ever faced but Toshiro gave them an edge. They were tied up with the other team. Whichever team scores first will decide the winner.

Toshiro managed to get the ball away from the other team and then he passed it to Karin. She is a long way from the net but she wanted to put everything she had into this kick. The moon on the horizon was an uncanny blood red color. Toshiro suddenly felt Karin's Reiatsu spike dramatically as she kicked the ball. The ball shot like a cannon pass the opposition and straight into the goal, clobbering the poor goalie in the process. They had won and the team hoisted Karin on their shoulders.

However, all was not well and Karin felt sick as she was held up. Noticing this, the boys put her down. She threw up on the field and then her body suddenly grew hot. Her reiatsu had spiked so much that it was almost overwhelming for a girl like her to have. If it got any higher, it would destroy her body. She suddenly got up and started running in sheer panic. Toshiro chased after her. Kurohi was on top of the building. He took off after them.

"It's time..." Kurohi said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here we go! Expect this to be about three chapters long!<strong>


End file.
